Superconducting circuits are one of the leading technologies proposed for quantum computing and cryptography applications that are expected to provide significant enhancements to national security applications where communication signal integrity or computing power are needed. They are operated at temperatures<100 kelvin. Efforts on fabrication of superconducting devices have mostly been confined to university or government research labs, with little published on the mass producing of superconducting devices. Therefore, many of the methods used to fabricate superconducting devices in these laboratories utilize processes or equipment incapable of rapid, consistent fabrication. Recently there has been a movement to mass producing superconducting circuits utilizing similar techniques as those utilized in conventional semiconductor processes.
One well-known semiconductor process is the formation of contacts and conductive lines in a multi-level interconnect stack to couple devices to one another over different layers of an integrated circuit. One such fabrication process for formation of conductive contacts and lines is known as a dual damascene process. This technique has recently been attempted in the formation of superconducting circuits. During the fabrication of dual damascene superconducting circuits, via/trench structures are patterned, etched, filled with metal (e.g., niobium, tantalum, aluminum), then polished back using a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process. The next level dielectric is then deposited, and the sequence begins again, building up a multi-level interconnect stack. The CMP process and any exposure to oxygen prior to deposition of the next dielectric layer can result in oxidization of the conductive contacts and lines, which degrades performance. One technique utilizes an argon (Ar) sputter etch process to remove unwanted oxidized layers from substrate surface. However, the Ar sputter process can be unacceptable in this application because it produces a redeposited layer of non-volatile superconducting compounds on the substrate surface.